


Last Thoughts of a Lost Toy

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Daughters of Darkness (1971)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Stefan's last thoughts before drifting into darkness and death, including an homage to the Countess, a vision of Mother, and an unanswered question about Valerie. Will she change, longing to possess others, even though she's the Countess's new possession?





	Last Thoughts of a Lost Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Stefan’s line to the Countess, “I am a man and she is mine” was chillingly patriarchal, yet I found myself wondering. What if there was an underlying meaning to it? 
> 
> I don't own Daughters of Darkness, although I do have a copy of it I watch over and over, which spawns story ideas of its own, such as this one. I hope you all enjoy it. :)=

Perhaps some vestige of Stefan’s soul lingered on his body even after the life had been drained and drank from it. Perhaps he felt the last trace of the Countess’s kiss. 

She might have preferred Valerie to himself, yet she’d still be drawn to him. The two of them had been far more alike than she and Valerie ever would be for all that she’d chosen Valerie for herself. Perhaps the countess simply wanted a new doll to play with after the loss of Ilona. 

Perhaps she felt some regret at his loss, for the moment they’d shared in the lobby when he’d relived her past almost as keenly as she had. 

Only the Countess’s lips felt thicker, warmer. Familar.   
Stefan opened his eyes to see Mother bending over him, teasing his cooling flesh with the petal of an orchid. 

“Never forget, Stefan.” His sensuous rumble filled the warm, sweet air of the conservatory with its weight, surrounding him with its drowsy buzz. “No matter how much you try to flee from me, even into the arms of death. I am a man and you are mine.”

What might have been a laugh or a final breath escaped from the abadoned corpse. 

So much for trying to find someone who would belong to him. Stefan would still always be someone else’s property. 

Now Valerie belonged to the countess, only to become her toy, her doll. Would she submit to such a fate? Or would she lash out, trying to claim others as she’d been claimed?

His final regret was he wouldn’t live to find out.


End file.
